Dear Diary
by MadCakeW
Summary: Just a look in the life of Kaito from the pages of his diary. Contains GakuKai (yaoi). Also includes: Angst (In its own way) and abuse.


Hey guys, this is just a small little fic that will just be Kaito's life from the pages of his diary. The updates will be irregular because I'll just write it when I have nothing to do (like homework or another fic) I hope you enjoy (I might make this sad, or I could give Kaito a happy ending, I'm not really sure yet)

XXXXXX

_Dear Diary._

It's me again, Kaito. I know you're probably sick of my stories, but you're the only one who will listen, so will you listen to what I have to say again?

Today just before school, I came downstairs to see my mum being beaten up by dad again. I tried to stop it but my dad is a lot stronger than me, so now I have a black eye and a sprained wrist. My mum got out with only a few scars though seeing as I jumped in before anything serious could happen. Better me than her right? I mean, it's not like anyone knows who I am, my dad refuses to acknowledge me as his child and at school I'm either ignored or bullied. I was a mistake to my parents, literally, my mother loves me though. My dad tried to force her into abortion but she didn't want to, she's just kind hearted like that. Looking back on it though, what if I hadn't of been born? Then maybe my mum and dad wouldn't fight daily, maybe they would be living happily together with the child that is actually worth something.

By 'the child 'I mean my older brother, Akaito, who is 17 (I'm 16). He inherited most of my father's features, red hair and red eyes to match, where as I got my mother's blue hair and blue eyes. Other than the colours though, my brother looks a lot like me, but we are completely different. He's popular and is loved by anyone who meets him. He's got a girlfriend though I haven't formally met her, I have seen her though, out with Akaito in the school yard.

But today I got a little hope in me, only a little though. A new student came to school today and he's gorgeous (I'm not gay, but anyone could see it). He has long purple hair and he has blue eyes just like mine, he stands about a head taller than me and his posture looks like it came from someone with a high family status. Well, he got assigned the seat next to me and he actually talked to me, like a was a normal perfect being. I didn't answer very enthusiastically, because many people have 'attempted' to talk to me but it was all for a joke, so I taught myself to not get happy when someone talked to me.

But this guy (His name is Gakupo if I remember correctly) didn't show any signs that he was talking to me for a joke. He even asked for my name, and after awhile I sort of warmed up to him. I don't know much about him though, just that he is nice. After class though, girls instantly swarmed around him (I can understand why) and he sort of forgot about me. So I went to the usual place I eat –the roof-because no one but me goes there (Or knows how to get there). The door is locked but I know how to open it quickly, it's not like I'm breaking a school rule or anything so it's fine.

After the bell to announce that the next class was about to start went off, I went back inside and to my locker to get my things, only to find out that he also has a locker next to me…like right next to me! He asked me where I went at lunch though and it turned out he was looking for me and got lost. He wanted me to show him around the school, so I told him I would at lunch and he agreed, I don't really know why, but I felt really happy around him.

The next class we had together but he didn't have the textbooks so he moved his desk closer to mine so we could share. After that class, I showed him around school and eventually showed him the roof and we just sat up there for the rest of lunch and talked.

So that's pretty much my day seeing as my dad isn't home yet and I plan on going to sleep before he is so I don't have to put up with him yelling at me. My mum is already asleep so I don't have to worry about her. She sleeps in the room next to mine and the walls are thin so if she gets woken up so will I, and if that happens I'll just go in there.

Thanks for listening to me again Diary.

_~Kaito _


End file.
